Lucharana
|weaknesses = |creator = Ailuromancy}}Lucharana is a Temnoceran that first appears in Monster Hunter Farblaze. It uses its volatile hairs to create blasts of force to incapacitate both prey and hunter alike. Physiology Lucharanae are large, tropical Temnocerans that resemble the Mexican redknee tarantula in general appearance, as well as their distant relative, Nerscylla, with some very noticeable differences. The most obvious of these differences would be the bizarre structure that their chelicerae have evolved into. Rather than a grabbing appendage, the Lucharana's chelicerae resemble large, barbed fists, used in a similar fashion to Brachydios's forelegs. Its abdomen features a mask-like pattern on its dorsal side, and is capable of emitting hairs which react violently against strong impacts such as being hit by a monster, falling from a high ledge, or panic diving. They feature dull, chalky brown exoskeletons with maroon hairs, orange hair on their "knees" as well as various shades of red and brown on their abdomen, four indigo eyes with poor vision, and have very muscular legs and chelicerae. They are also somewhat flatter than the Nerscylla, allowing them to move faster on the ground. Behavior Despite their reputation as savage, merciless arachnids, Lucharanae are not often aggressive towards other species, even hunters. They are, however, very protective of their personal space, and will attack just about anything that gets too close. Their methods of taking down prey and foes has earned them the reputation as barbaric beasts with little remorse. Regardless, the Lucharana often spends a majority of the day in its den, usually lining the entrance with its explosive hairs to keep out intruders; this is the only time a Lucharana will intentionally shed hair. Despite their bulk and lack of spinnerets, these monsters are very skilled climbers, with some reports claiming to have seen them climbing in and out of canyons with ease. Turf Wars Lucharana vs. Arid Pukei-Pukei (winner) The Arid Pukei-Pukei approaches the Lucharana with a warning hiss, but the Temnoceran completely ignores this challenge by slamming its fist-like chelicerae directly into the wyvern's face, leaving it stunned for a moment. However, the Arid Pukei-Pukei retaliates by leaping onto the Lucharana's back and kicking wildly, dealing some moderate damage to its foe. The Lucharana's hairs begin to fill the air around the fighting monsters, which detonate after landing on the unlucky Bird Wyvern. (Causes 200 damage to Lucharana, 3000 damage to Arid Pukei-Pukei) Lucharana vs. Daimyo Hermitaur (winner) The Daimyo and the Lucharana raise their claws and chelicerae at one another to intimidate each other, to no avail. After a moment or two, the two arthropods charge towards each other, with the Lucharana preparing a punch and the Daimyo preparing a claw grab. As the two lunge at each other, the Daimyo's claw grips onto the Lucharana's chelicerae, each fighter pushing the other with more and more force. Eventually, the Daimyo Hermitaur lets go, with the Lucharana following up with a punch to its face. The Daimyo manages to get in a few claw swipes, but the Lucharana lifts the Carapaceon over its head and throws it down at full force. (Causes 500 damage to Lucharana, 1000 damage to Daimyo Hermitaur) Lucharana vs. Desert Seltas (winner) The Lucharana makes the first move this time, ambushing the Desert Seltas from below. With a powerful punch to the side of the Neopteron's thorax, the Desert Seltas is knocked out of the air, but manages to spray its defense-lowering fluids into the Lucharana's face, blinding it for a brief moment. As the Desert Seltas goes to gore its prongs into the spider, the Lucharana unleashes a large spurt of hairs just seconds before the Desert Seltas goes in for the kill. As it soars for the Temnoceran at full speed, it is caught in the hair cloud, causing an explosion that sends it crashing into the ground. (Causes 400 damage to Lucharana, 2000 damage to Desert Seltas. Also decreases defense for Lucharana) Lucharana vs. Desert Seltas Queen (winner) The Desert Seltas Queen sprays pheromones to call its male counterpart, to which the Lucharana responds by a frenzy of punches to the large insect's face. The Queen thrusts its tail towards Lucharana, grappling onto it and starting to beat it against the ground wildly, before tossing it down. The Lucharana, angered by this, delivers a powerful punch to the Desert Seltas Queen's side and thus knocking her down, which the Temnoceran follows up by using its chelicerae to flip the Queen onto her back, slamming both of its fists into her vulnerable underside. (Causes 1000 damage to Lucharana, 2500 damage to Desert Seltas Queen) (WIP) Ecology The Lucharana is one of several apex predators in their habitats, their only natural predator being the Deviljho and other Lucharanae. Lucharanae usually prey on monsters smaller than itself, including Genprey, Cephalos, Apceros, Arid Pukei-Pukei, and even Qurupeco. They have been witnessed hunting down Desert Seltas Queens, Shrouded Nerscylla, and even a Tigrex at one point, according to a biologist of the Wycademy. When a female Lucharana gives birth, she carries her egg sac under her abdomen to keep the eggs safe from her dangerous fibers, and will defend the clutch with her life. The usual gestation period for a Lucharana is three to six weeks, with another month until the eggs hatch. A standard clutch of Lucharana eggs varies greatly, with the amount of eggs depending on their mother's health, age, diet, and even sleeping patterns. As such, no specific amount can be determined, as clutches have been anywhere from only 8 eggs all the way up to 120. Attacks * Leap: Like Nerscylla, the Lucharana leaps at the enemy. * The Ol' One Two: The Lucharana punches once with its left arm, then again with its right. This can be made into a combo to start a stronger attack. * Float Like A Flutterfly, Sting Like A Vespoid: The Temnoceran pounds its fists together, before going into a frenzy of punches as it moves forward, similar to Rajang, sending anyone it hits flying into the air. (Instant Stun) * Arachnid Assault: The spider lunges forward with a flurry of punches, similar to how Ahtal-Ka propels itself using a wheel. (Instant Stun) * Cazador Crusher: The Lucharana lifts up both of its chelicerae, slamming them into the ground at full force. (Possible Instant Cart) * Pummel Punisher: The Lucharana punches the hunter to the left and right, pinballing them between its fists, before it finishes with an uppercut, sending them flying. In G-Rank, it finishes this combo by using a Cazador Crusher while the hunter is in the air. * Hair Cloud: The Lucharana shakes, releasing its hairs into the air. (Inflicts Blastblight) * Hair Kick: The spider launches its hairs from its abdomen at a hunter. In G-Rank, it will follow the hunter's movements. (Inflicts Blastblight and Blind*) * Divisor de Cráneo: The Lucharana hurls itself into the air, homing in on a hunter as indicated by its shadow. After a few seconds, it will lock its position, slamming into the ground fists-first. (Instant Cart) * Rumble Roller: The Lucharana tucks itself into a ball, rolling at a hunter. G-Rank exclusive. (Inflicts Blastblight when enraged) * Helicopter Kick: The Lucharana leaps into the air and spins. If low on stamina, it will fall onto its back. * Fighter's Spirit: The Temnoceran pounds its fists together for thirty seconds. If uninterrupted, this will boost its damage output for two minutes. In G-Rank, it only takes fifteen seconds to do this. If interrupted, it will instead lower its damage output. Carves High Rank (WIP) Notes * Lucharana's poor eyesight makes it immune to flash bombs. Category:Monster Creation Category:Temnoceran Category:Large Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Blastblight Monster Category:Blindness Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Ailuromancy